


I Put A Spell On You

by DRHPaints



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Lust Potion/Spell, One Shot, Original Wiccan Characters, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wicca, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When Bill's friends find out he has a crush on eccentric Wiccan actress Ariana Greenleaf they roast him mercilessly. After Andy Samberg introduces them at his housewarming party, Bill finds himself more enchanted by her mysterious presence than he ever would've imagined.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	I Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by thefallenangeloffilm on tumblr. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, for the record I prefer the Marilyn Manson version of this title song. It slaps. But I doubt that would be the one Mulaney would choose to play.

Scrolling through his phone, Bill lifted his head, but not his eyes. “Hey, do you guys want to try and catch the four o’clock showing of _Monstrosity_? Supposed to be pretty good.”

Mulaney uncrossed his skinny legs, cerulean gaze narrowing. “That’s the new Ariana Greenleaf movie, isn’t it?”

“Mmhmm.” Bill nodded, replacing his phone is his pocket. “Andy? You didn’t see it yet, right?”

Samberg shared a knowing look with Mulaney. “No...but, didn’t you just watch _Explored Conscious_ last night, Bill?”

Cobalt eyes shifting, Bill’s nose flared. “Maybe...why?”

Smirk rising to his angular features, John folded his arms. “Greenleaf stars in that one, too, doesn’t she?”

“Oh, um…” Fingers tapping on his thick thigh, Bill’s other hand scratched alongside his nose and he cleared his throat. “Yeah...yeah, I guess she does.”

Andy pranced over to him, mouth gaping and eyes a jubilant tease before he smacked Bill’s broad shoulder. “Oooh I think somebody has a crush on her!”

An irrepressible heat crept up Bill’s neck as John and Andy made megaphones out of their hands, childish, “Ooooh!”s pouring in Bill’s direction.

“Shut up.” Bill giggled, eyes closed and head shaking.

Chuckling, Andy plopped back down. “Nah, I don’t blame you, Hader. She’s cute. But you know…” Wide mouth stretching, Andy’s eyebrows shot up. “She’s a witch, right?”

“What?” Laughing, John looked at him incredulously.

Bill scoffed and Andy held up his palms defensively. “It’s true! She and Joanna are friends.” Nodding, Andy lowered his arms. “She does that Wicca stuff. Kind of a kooky chick but…” Andy shrugged, bobbing his head. “Really nice.”

“Huh…” Turning down the corners of his pink lips appraisingly, Bill nodded. “Never heard about that...anyway, you guys wanna go?”

“Sure.” Andy stood, scooping up his keys. As they made their way into the hall, he broke out into song, not for the first time that day. “Wooo Hooo Witchy Woman! See how high she fliiieeess!” 

Despite his almost complete inability to carry a tune, John joined in the taunt as they descended the stairs and Bill sighed heavily. “Wooo Hooo Witchy Woman! She got the moon in her eyeeee!”

As they sat in the darkness of the theatre, Bill begrudgingly admitted to himself that he developed more than a tiny fascination with Ariana over the past few weeks. It started when he caught her premiere role in _Pepper Brooks_. A sappy rom-com and not Bill’s usual fare, he didn’t know what possessed him to push play, but Bill actually found her performance rather layered and deft, despite the limitations of the role. Up until that point Bill only knew Ariana’s name as a buzzword among celebrity gossip and didn’t bother following her career. And so Bill checked out her next film. And then another. And another…

Halfway through her catalog, Bill resigned himself to his enamoration with not only Ariana’s talents as a performer, but those piercing emerald eyes, her ruthless curves, the mass of crimson hair that swirled through his daydreams, Bill aching to twist the tresses between his lengthy fingers. 

With as much as the guys ragged on him during the drive over, Bill didn’t feel the need to tell them any of that, though. Bill also didn’t think it was pertinent that he caught himself sneaking a hand beneath his boxers the last few nights, wrapping around his stiff cock, jerking hard and fast until his toes curled and he moaned Ariana’s name into the empty darkness. No. No one else needed to know about that, either.

 _Monstrosity_ coming to an end, the three of them moseyed back out to the parking lot, and, as per usual, Bill excitedly went over every aspect of the film while those around him listened with what he hoped was at least tolerance. “The cinematography was really impressive, too, don’t you think? I mean, kind of derivative of Kurosawa, but to be honest, so many are at this point, it’s--”

“And Greenleaf…” John piped up, his smile boundless and his gaze accusatory. “What did you think of her? Huh, Bill?”

Squirming a little, Bill cast his sapphire eyes away. “I mean...she did a good job. ...Right?”

“Sure, Bill.” Andy unlocked the car, climbing behind the driver’s seat. “I bet you’re _real_ concerned with her _performance._ ”

Wiping his palms on his jeans, Bill muttered softly. “I think she’s a really good actor…”

John reached between them from the backseat, plugging his phone into Andy’s AUX cord as they pulled away. “Oh yeah, she definitely is.” Finger scrolling, John nodded. “I just don’t buy for a second that’s why you dragged us to this movie today, Hader.”

Tapping his screen, _I Put A Spell On You_ by Creedence Clearwater Revival radiated over the speakers and Bill rolled his eyes. Andy cranked the volume, he and John mercilessly singing along while Bill covered his brow, shaking his head and wondering how one went about finding friends who were actual adults.

***

A month later as Bill readied himself for Andy’s housewarming party, he smoothed a hand over his chestnut waves, frowning at the receding hairline before checking his teeth in the mirror and heading out the door. 

Parking a block away, Bill strolled with his hands in his pockets before pushing the doorbell. “Hey! Bill, come on in.” Andy clapped his vast shoulder, stepping aside to allow Bill through. Bill made the rounds, catching up with those gathered and descending into a helpless peal of high-pitched giggles when Fred recounted a story about an amusing run in with a grocery store cashier. 

Left eye a sliver and folded over, slapping his thick thigh and stomping his foot with overbite extended, Andy had to tap him three times before Bill recovered enough to turn around, wiping tears from his cheeks. “Yeah?”

“Bill?” Andy’s self-satisfied grin probably would’ve made Bill laugh in any other situation, but as he ushered Ariana Greenleaf forward, Bill froze. “You haven’t met Ariana yet, right?”

Making a mental note, _‘Punch Samberg: Full Stop.’_ Bill cleared his throat, wishing, not for the first time, he’d put more effort into his wardrobe as he extended a hand. “No, I don’t think so. Hey, I’m Bill.”

“Nice to meet you.” Voice afloat with a smoky, earthy quality that caused goosebumps to erupt over his pale skin, Ariana slipped her delicate fingers into his own. “I’m Ariana.”

“Nice to meet you, too.” Bill smiled, bobbing his head. Behind her, Andy skipped away, wiggling his hands suggestively in the air with an expression of unrepentant glee. 

Momentarily narrowing his eyes at him, Bill returned his attention to Ariana. “So...how are you doing tonight?”

Tilting her head to the side, she raised a shoulder. All of her movements were slow, precise, almost serpentine. Body clad in a gauzy, forest green dress and forearms encased in spirals of silver, Bill reminded himself he should be looking at her face as Ariana responded. “Not bad. Yourself?”

“Oh, pretty good.” Bill glanced around the throng, sticking out his lower lip. “I never love coming to big parties, but…” Shrugging his expansive shoulders, Bill grinned. “Seemed like a good idea tonight.”

Green eyes glittering, Ariana gave a careful nod. “Yes. I was hoping you would be here.”

Blinking, Bill pulled his head back. “You were?” _I, on the other hand, am the idiot who forgot you’re friends with Joanna and didn’t put on a nicer shirt..._

“Yes.” Practically hissing her way over the syllable, Bill noticed Ariana didn’t seem to blink as much as the average person. “I love your work.”

“Oh.” Eyes shifting, Bill teetered his head with a humble half smile. “Thank you. Same. I mean, I love your movies. You’re…” Letting out a shuddering exhale, warmth spread over Bill’s pallid flesh as Ariana took half a step closer. “You’re really talented.”

Lips a pout and eyes a challenge, they spoke one thing to Bill: _You have no idea._

Ariana glanced back at those assembled and sighed. “Kind of loud in here.”

“Yeah.” Bill swallowed, mesmerized by the swanlike line of her neck. “It is…”

Fingers playing in the ends of her scarlet tresses, Ariana sighed. “Should we go somewhere else? Somewhere...quieter?”

Enthralled, Bill’s adam’s apple bobbed. “Yeah…”

Eyes a green beanstalk of erotic promise Bill couldn’t help but climb, regardless of the fact he couldn’t see above the clouds, Ariana gestured toward the door. “Come on.”

Bill followed, one large foot moving in front of the other, hypnotized by the enticing sway of Ariana’s voluptuous hips, sounds of the party muffled behind them as they made their way outside. 

The noises of the Los Angeles night crashed into Bill all at once. A far off honk of a car horn, the whir of cicadas, the wind’s voice passing through the trees, a sibilant whisper taunting Bill into the darkness. “So…” Ariana swiveled in close on the abandoned lawn, flooding Bill’s nostrils with the scent of roses, of sage, of sex. “Bill...do you…” Leaning in, her multicolored fingernails trickled through the chestnut waves of his hair, curvaceous mouth an inch away as she exhaled onto Bill’s pink lips as he tensed. “Want me?”

A shudder that nearly caused Bill’s knees to buckle rocked through him and he nodded feverishly. “Yeah...yeah, I do.”

“Good.” Ariana played with the collar of his t-shirt, taking a half step away that made Bill feel as though he were separated from the oasis in a desert. Indicating a violently pink 50’s classic that stood out among the line of vehicles as though part of a cartoon rather than reality, Ariana smiled. “Want to follow me?”

“Okay.” Unearthing his keys from his pocket and taking a step forward without ever leaving her eyes, Bill nodded. “Sure.”

As Bill swerved along the shadowed streets, knuckles white on the wheel, he played no music, listened to no podcasts. Cock unfurling beneath the confines of his jeans, his sapphire gaze zeroed in on one thing: the personalized license plate bearing the name _ARIANA_.

She drove a hair faster than typically Bill would be comfortable going, egging him on, nudging him through a yellow light, daring Bill to get left behind as Ariana spun the web toward her home, Bill flying into the glittering, sticky center, willing to be devoured.

Ariana pulled up to a structure that looked like three houses mashed into one. Partially a low, run of the mill ranch, and then bearing an angular, almost hypermodern glassed in greenhouse on one corner, with a shocking turret rising in the center, out of place and out of time, like Ariana herself.

Bill hesitantly approached as Ariana’s heels clicked their way to the front door, alluring 

gaze paired with a smirk. “Come on in.”

Crossing the threshold the scent of toasted spices, sage, incense, of burning flowers intoxicated him as Bill toed off his white sneakers and struggled to take in the cacophony of light and color. Sticks woven together in a pattern Bill assumed held meaning graced both the entryway and the kitchen as Bill took a step forward, dried bouquets of flowers and herbs hanging from the walls, no two of which were the same color, Bill realized, as Ariana freed herself of her heels and purse before turning to him. 

“Bill…” Her voice caressed the syllable of his name as her hands graced his solid chest, touch magnetic as her fingers danced over the shelf of Bill’s shoulders. “Kiss me…”

Bill swept in, large hands going to her waist and waiting to close his eyes until the last possible second, eager to drink in the seductive expression on Ariana’s beautiful face before he captured her lips. Mouth opening, Bill’s gritty chin passed over hers, tongues entwining, an electric energy sizzling over his wan skin as she walked him backward toward a winding, ancient iron staircase.

“You want to come upstairs?” It almost wasn’t a question as her sultry voice enchanted and Ariana laid a hand on the railing. Bill nodded, and with every step his heartbeat throbbed in his imploring cock beneath the fabric of his boxers as he watched Ariana’s spellbinding body slither upward.

Entering her bedroom, awash in rich purples and blood reds, Bill’s breath hitched in his firm chest when Ariana reached back to untie the knot of her halter, sheer fabric of her dress pooling to the floor and leaving her standing before him naked almost instantaneously. 

“Bill…” Uttering a syrupy whisper, she advanced, arms bedecked in her winding bracelets, but otherwise a banquet of bare skin as she cupped his face in both hands. Claiming his mouth, Ariana peeled Bill’s shirt overhead before unzipping his jeans and shuffling them down along with his boxers. Something told Bill to keep his hands at his sides while she undressed him, not to touch her, not yet, as their tongues twirled before Ariana broke away with a smile.

“Lay down.”

Bill nodded quietly, climbing into bed. For once not tempted to cover himself, to fidget, as he sprawled naked before Ariana’s emerald eyes. Gazing down at him in approval, Ariana crawled onto the mattress, and her soft, agile hands began flowing over his pasty skin. Traveling through the mountains of Bill’s shoulders, over his built chest, while taking the time to camp among the brush of his dark, fluffy chest hair. Rub his little belly. Squeeze his love handles. Massaging down Bill’s muscular legs before cascading upward again, fingers forming a triangle around the base of his straining erection as Ariana knelt between his thighs.

As Ariana touched him, Bill got the sense his body was being...worshipped. Ariana’s eyes enraptured as she absorbed the image of his splayed form, her mouth open, a pink flush decorating her fair countenance.

“Mmm…” Fingertips gracing his cock for the first time, Bill fisted his hands and observed closely as Ariana stared down at him with an expression that could only be described with one word: _hunger_. 

Giving him a cursory pump, Ariana hovered with her face millimeters from Bill’s yearning erection. “You want me to suck you?”

Again, more a statement than anything else as Bill clenched his teeth, muscle in his sharp jaw flashing. “Yeah…”

Tongue wide and flat, Ariana didn’t break eye contact as she painted a swath from root to tip before trickling her way back down. Lips encasing one of Bill’s balls, she rolled it around in her mouth, hand lighty juicing the tender head of his cock, all the while Bill tethered to her viridescent gaze.

Bill snapped up a pillow, hastily folding it behind his head to prop himself up for the unfolding show. Ariana took him into her mouth, holding still with an almost perturbed look in her eyes before she sank down, sheathing Bill in slippery warmth.

“Oh fuck…” Nodding eagerly, Bill opened his thighs further and bit his lower lip. “Yeah...fuck…” A red lock fell in her face and Bill hurriedly tucked it behind Ariana’s ear, anything between him and those green eyes deplorable as the tight circle of her lips dragged the paper-thin skin up and down, saliva dripping as she emitted a hum that reverberated into the depths of his loins. 

Bill buried his fingers into her scarlet tresses, expressive brows gathered in either anguish or extreme joy as Ariana bobbed, hollowing her cheeks over his massive cock and fondling his balls. 

“Oh Ariana, fuck…” Words eking out high and unusual, Bill broke contact, eyes scrunching for half a moment as he fought to keep his hips flat on the mattress. “That feels so damn good. Fuck!” 

Withdrawing until she applied intense suction to his tip, provoking a wavering gasp from Bill before she popped off, Ariana grinned. “Mmm…” Hand creeping up his body, she chuckled mischievously. “So sexy, Bill.”

“You too…” Bill reached down to take Ariana’s hand, the relief immense when she joined him at the head of the bed. “Fuck Ariana, I...I want you so badly.”

Combing back his dark locks, Ariana smiled and touched a kiss to his supple lips. “Then take me.”

At her permissive words, a stone struck a spark into the embers of Bill’s passion and he lost all self consciousness, all inhibition. Coming to his knees, he hooked his huge hands under Ariana’s thighs and hauled her into the center of the bed before lowering himself with a grunting giggle. Bill latched onto Ariana’s face, mouth needy and insistent as his fingers found their way between her legs. A ready slickness welcomed him and Bill petted his way through her dewy pussy, tracing around her hardening clit until Ariana rocked into his touch.

“Oh Bill, yes!” Ariana breathed, nodding exuberantly as he inserted two lengthy fingers, curling until he hit the spongey patch of nerves and spinning over her swollen clit with his thumb.

Her moans morphing to shrieks, Bill flipped onto his back, clutching Ariana as he plunged his firm arm forward. “Fuck! Ariana, yes! Cum! I need to feel you. Fuck! Fuck!” Bill always enjoyed pleasing his partners, relished bringing them to the brink, and without fail the movements and sounds they made always revved him up. But he couldn’t recall a time when pushing someone over the edge got to him quite like this. Ariana draped over his waist, Bill thrust forward wildly, the high notes pouring from her gaping mouth causing his purple cock to leak with need as he brushed ineffectually against her inner thigh.

“Fuck! Bill! Yes! Yes!” Fluttering around his fingers as her eyes rolled above him proved too much. Bill flopped Ariana over, scrambling down her body only to wrench Ariana’s legs apart and dive in.

Bill’s ravenous appetite for Ariana alarmed him. Typically he relished his ability to wind a partner wire tight, tickling touches and a flicking tongue, until they pleaded with him for relief. 

But as soon as the delectable flavor passed his pink lips Bill consumed Ariana like a starving man, using every aspect of his wide mouth to stimulate her and moaning into her tender flesh with abandon. Ariana tore at his brunette tendrils, thighs smothering his joined ears as she rutted into Bill’s sculpted jaw.

“Oh Bill! Yes! Fuck! Don’t stop!” Frankly Bill wasn’t sure he could as he lapped at her engorged clit with a voracity previously unknown, huge hands clamping over her hips and yanking her to his eager face with a growl when Ariana thrashed too far from his grasp.

“Fuck, Bill! Yes! Yes!” Legs locking behind his licking head, Ariana dripped down Bill’s square chin. Bill’s sandpaper cheeks marked her pillowy flesh with angry abrasions, pink and red braille left behind to declare her victorious conquest as Ariana convulsed under his ministrations.

Bill ground himself into Ariana’s sheets, cock staining with anticipation as he secured Ariana’s clit between his lips, sucking rapaciously until her limbs jerked out at odd angles, a high, stuttered wail escaping her throat. 

“Bill, fuck! FUCK!” Unable to draw air, Ariana’s body contracted, muscles tense and trembling as waves of heat pulsated over her damp skin, heels kicking over Bill’s wide back before she sprang apart. A spectacular bout of seizing struck her, reducing Ariana to fumbling incoherences, perhaps managing to scream Bill’s name once or twice in her ardor, hazy as to which orgasm incapacitated her exactly as she wearily tapped his broad shoulder.

“Bill…Bill…” Swallowing, Ariana shook her head. “That’s...good. Thank you.”

Rising, face aglow with her essence, lips swollen to a fuschia, and dark locks sticking up in every direction, Bill made for quite a sight as he came alongside Ariana’s prone form. But what caused Ariana’s lungs to hitch, despite their intense need for oxygen, and her hands to fist in the sheets, even though she was exhausted, were Bill’s eyes.

Almost frightfully large, two dark pools of want stared at her, their blue surface ablaze with purpose as Bill salaciously spun his tongue around his shining mouth before wiping a carved forearm across his face.

“You want me to fuck you?” For once it was Bill’s turn to ask the obvious question and Ariana’s lust-laden gaze smiled back at him obligingly.

“Yes.” Caressing his stubbled cheek, Ariana retrieved a condom from the bedside drawer and situated herself beneath him, sighing contentedly as Bill’s large frame weighed her down. “Fuck me, Bill.”

Bill rolled the condom over himself, aligning with her entrance as he locked into Ariana’s encouraging green eyes. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” 

As Bill pressed forth into the moist, tight heat, though the air left his lungs, it was as if he inhaled some fantastic drug, a heady delirium overtaking his senses. Momentarily the edges of his vision fogged, Bill didn’t realize it until then, but he’d acclimated to the barrage of scents which assaulted him when he entered Ariana’s home, and in a second, they vanished, replaced with a clean, sanitized nothing. Sound warped, the creaking of the bed fading, the far off noises of the world, traffic, tittering birds, disappearing altogether. Replaced by Ariana. Breathing. Moaning. Invoking his name. A deep, steady thump sounded through his consciousness and something told Bill to believe it was Ariana’s heartbeat. Or perhaps his own.

But with all those disparities, Bill’s skin came alive. As he rotated his hips forward, massive cock ensconced in the warm clutch of Ariana’s body, Bill was trapped between the impatient wish to rush, to seek release and euphoria within as soon as humanly possible, and to make the experience last, to luxuriate, live inside the rhapsody of the moment until he lost all sense of time, his body, himself.

What resulted was a dichotomous Bill of desire, his practiced hands sometimes working over Ariana as though he intended to describe her body to the blind, stroking inside with languorous peace as he knit their tongues together, soft noises of delight escaping his stubbled throat.

And then, without warning, as if a different man entirely joined her in bed, Bill’s pelvis offered a slamming stroke and his face broke away, nose flaring and teeth bared. “You like to get fucked hard?”

Again. No question. “Yes.” Bracing herself, Ariana nodded exuberantly. “Fuck me hard, Bill. Come on.” 

Strong arm cramming between them to spin over her clit, Bill bore into her with a frenzy, anxious to find somewhere deeper, tighter inside of Ariana where he could deposit himself as she drove onto his substantial cock and shrieked.

“Bill! Fuck! Yes! Just like that!” Nails clawing over the plains of his back, Ariana’s eyes went white and she squeezed viciously around Bill as he hammered her sopping pussy, racing over her clit and bunching his toes in the sheets.

“Fuck! Yes! Ariana! Fuck! So good! Yes!” Bill barreled into her recklessly as Ariana cinched around him again, lowering his joined ear to her mouth, for some reason finding it necessary to hear every lilt of her screams, fueling his brain as he rocketed forward.

Something told Bill to shift onto his back and he brought Ariana with him, sitting up and coiling his powerful arms around her as he rapidly pulsed her in his lap. “Fuck, Bill! Yes! Yes! You’re so good! Fuck! Fuck!” Ariana rode him with a frantic vengeance, bouncing madly and tearing at Bill’s dark hair as she pistoned her thighs. 

Bill tucked his face down, inhaling Ariana’s spirit from the hollow of her neck as he frenetically humped, the vulnerable whimpers of a man yearning to be released from the bonds of inescapable lust dribbling from his pink lips, helplessly repeating, “Ariana! Ariana! Ariana!”

Bill hooked his fingers over her shoulders, jamming his thick cock inside of her with an agonized urgency as his face contorted and his sharp jaw dropped. “Fuck! Ariana! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! Fuck!” Ariana closed around him again and for a moment Bill couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. 

Darkness and light enveloped him without the slightest hint of gray. When reality came flooding in, the soundtrack of Bill’s own shattered whine stabbed his ears as his pelvis leapt, rocking Ariana back and forth before collapsing back on the mattress into a shivering, useless pile.

Ariana straddled him, pussy continuing to throb around his hypersensitive cock as Bill squirmed. Smirking down at him, Ariana chose mercy, after a couple of minutes, that is, and dismounted, nestling next to Bill’s long body, fingers flowing through his sweat-blackened chest hair.

“Mmm…” Ariana touched a kiss to his scratchy cheek. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah.” Nodding weakly, Bill swallowed. “It was.”

Sleep took Bill without his permission and when a rude shaft of sunlight dappled his handsome face he snorted awake to find himself glommed onto Ariana’s naked body, limbs squid-like in their slumber before he unraveled and blinked open his cobalt eyes. 

Ariana woke with a stretch and a purr, fingers etching the line of Bill’s sturdy jaw. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Bill grinned, suppressing a yawn. “How’d you sleep?” 

Nodding, Ariana curled her arms under herself. “Great, you?”

“I…” Sighing, Bill rolled back and looked at the ceiling. “You ever have those nights where it somehow feels like you slept for ten minutes and ten years at the same time?”

Ariana chuckled, patting his solid chest. “Yeah, I know exactly what you mean.”

“What time is it?” Bill came up on his elbows, looking to his fallen pants where his phone resided. 

Ariana peeked at her own screen. “Almost ten.”

“Shit.” Hopping out of bed, Bill began hastily retrieving his clothes from the floor. “Shit, sorry, I...I’m supposed to be at a meeting at 11. I totally forgot, I…” Bill paused, one shapely leg half covered and frowning. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to, you know, just run out…”

Shaking her head, Ariana grinned. “Nah, don’t worry about it.” Ariana stood, shaking back her auburn mane before selecting an exquisite red silk robe from her closet to accompany Bill downstairs. 

As Bill tied up his white sneakers he noticed a low table in Ariana’s livingroom. The surface bore everything from three glass bottles of different colors and sizes, a small pewter pot, a bundle of scorched sage, and a few candles in various degrees of melting. But in the center was what looked to be a photo, bound firmly in cords of red, pink, and white so Bill saw a mere hint of the bottom left corner. But the suit worn by the man in the picture was oddly familiar…

“Hey Ariana, what’s that?” Dark brows furrowed, Bill pointed at the altar. 

For the first time since their encounter, Ariana’s composure faltered. “Oh, um, nothing…” Falsely cheery chuckle echoing from her smiling face, Ariana held open the door, corralling Bill away from the living room. “Don’t worry about it…”

“But it looks like…”

“Don’t you have a meeting to get to?” Ariana patted his little butt, kissing Bill’s cheek. “I’m glad you could come over, Bill. Let me know if you want to get together again sometime!” 

Door shutting and words faltering, Bill stared blankly at Ariana’s topsy turvy house. Turning back toward his car, Bill paused, blinking as though surfacing from underwater to realize he never got Ariana’s number, though she sure as hell had his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also accept requests!


End file.
